crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons and Technology of the Imperial Military
The Imperial Draconian Military is an extremely advanced military. Many of its strategies and war plans come from its incredibly overwhelming technological might. As a significant number of its assets can be automated, the Empire theoretical can engage in massive military operations on multiple fronts without ever having to deploy actual Draconian Troops. Overview The Empire favors mobility more than any other asset in deploying new technologies. Most of the equipment in the imperial military is fairly generalized for this reason and is able to adapt to any battlefield. All units in the military, regardless of initial deployment, are equipped to be refitted quickly for a Varity of environments. Camouflage in the military, for instance, is adaptive, and may change according to environment on the fly, without need for paint. The armor plate of every Draconian vehicle, and the armor of every Imperial soldier are smart armors, and have adaptive chromatic aberration, able to adapt to colors in their background, allowing them to even turn virtually invisible in optimal conditions. Magnetic Weapons The most iconic weapons in service with the Imperial Military, magnetic weapons are the weapons most widely seen in service, and they are reliable. Imperial superconductive technologies are powerful enough to propel slugs at velocities up to 99% the speed of light. At these relativistic velocities, the kinetic energy imbued by these masses are enough to destroy nearly any target. Magnetic weapons are used in armored units, starships, conventional naval water craft, aircraft, and all standard issue Imperial Service rifles. Most magnetic weaponry within the Empire can duel purpose function as directed energy weapons, the magnetic systems serving to also direct ionized plasma, but they generally are less effective than purpose designed systems in this role. Magnetic weapons are divided into two separate categories, rail guns, or coil guns. Rail Guns Rail guns are large magnetic weapons, they are designed by placing two or more magnetic rails alongside a main firing chamber. The two rails accelerate a mass up to high speeds by use of passing an electric current through the projectile, creating an electromagnetic field that repels the object out of the barrel. Railguns differ from coil guns both in terms of size and also in terms of the fact that the direction of acceleration in a railgun is at right angles to the central axis of the current loop formed by the conducting rails Railguns also require a sliding aperture, which in the case of Imperial Railguns are a casemate in which the projectile is imbedded, meaning that the ammunition is an example of a self discarding sabot. In addition to their use as weapons, railguns are also occasionally used to launch payloads into space on Imperial worlds. Coil Gun A coil gun is a type of magnetic weapon that uses an electric coil wrapped around a barrel that charge in synchronization with a projectile. These weapons require precise timing as each coil must charge in very specific sequence, one after another. The Empire possesses computer technology advanced enough to provide for this timing. Coil guns can be made very, very small-hand held weapons in the Imperial Military commonly make use of coil guns, as do weapons systems where space is a premium. Directed Energy Weapons Directed Energy Weapons are widely used by the Imperial Military. There are many examples of Directed Energy weapons including, Electro Lasers, Pulsed Energy Projectiles and Pulsed Lasers, Lasers, Masers, Particle Beam Weapons, and Plasma Weapons. Each type of energy weapon has their own unique design problems, and each have different uses. In general, lasers suffer from thermal blooming in atmosphere, however, Imperial lasers are designed to fire very short laser bursts, and use very fine focusing lenses that are made of millions of micrometer sized antennae that fire lasers with alternating wavelengths, preventing thermal blooming from occurring. Plasma weapons also suffer from this problem, but this can prevented against as well, by using magnetic fields created by lasers. In other cases, plasma can be formed at the target site by using an intense laser pulse, as in the case of pulsed energy lasers. =